


To Adora From Catra (poem/letter)

by Rayofhope20



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Heartache, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Love, Love Letters, Love Poems, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayofhope20/pseuds/Rayofhope20
Summary: Catra decides to write a letter to Adora. Conveying her feelings, love and reasons. It's a prose for the broken hearts.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	To Adora From Catra (poem/letter)

Hey Adora,

I don't know how to begin,

The words seems to escape me,

Dilute and erase me,

I don't know how to express this feelings,

The words seems to evade me,

As I clutch this pen,

All of my feelings are pouring in ,

Those late nights snuggles,

And the mornings laughter,

The innocent kisses,

behind the night sheets,

The act of love and,

Our forbidden meets,

Those final days before my heartbreak,

You promised to never leave,

But you left me on the first light,

Even tho I selfishly tried to stop your flight,

You left me for those pesky pests,

Wasn't I good enough for you?,

Kept asking myself every night,

Shadow weaver may have abused us,

But you have hurt me,

And in hindsight so have I,

I came to the realisation After getting my mind wiped,

We were two byproduct of other people's hate,

But our love for each other was also fate,

People say cats have nine lives,

And I'm willing to sacrifice all just to hold you for one night,

People may know you as She-ra,

8 foot tall warrior,

But for me you're my Adora,

And for better or worse,

I'm your Catra.


End file.
